Computer networks allow the connectivity of a number of nodes through a physical network layer. The physical layer is generally connected through repeaters, often configured in a hub. Media Independent Interface (MII) lines are generally connected from each Physical Layer Device (PHY) that must be connected to the repeater in order to connect the ports to the appropriate repeater segments. The MII lines must generally be connected between the appropriate repeaters and each of the physical layer devices. A disadvantage with such an approach is that it limits the number of ports that can be connected to a repeaters due to an increased number of pins.
Another implementation may include integrating the physical layer devices with a repeater in a single device. A disadvantage with such an approach is that it limits the operation of the repeater to one specific type of physical layer device.